Angel and Sephirot
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Jaden should be badly hurt after meeting the person that control the other dimension, but he wasn't. What happen when this person came to the Academia and tried everything to reveal who Jaden really is?
1. Prologue

_Hello dears!_

_This story is a repost, as I once left ffnet then came back. You can guess then that it's my old style of writing (aka, probably worse than now XD). A good thing to know is that I wrote this back before I actually watched the anime, having a sudden idea and just wanting to write it. I developped it once I started writing fanfic actively, so it should become a bit better along the chapters. Since it's only reposting though, don't ask me to change anything-I dislike that. Even if it's bad, it shows the evolution of writing, something I love to see._

_What has been changed, though, is for starter that an Introduction has not been posted before this prologue, because it isn't a chapter and that is not allowed on FFnet. It is **highly** suggested to go check out my AO3 or Tumblr to read this Introduction, or else you might be very confused about the universe (it is very Canon-divergent or even AU). Added to that, because it is also against the rules (and I have no wish to actually go against the rules and risk having my account closed), sexual scenes and too violent scenes have been either edited or removed. Again, check my AO3 or Tumblr to find the full version of this story._

_Lastly, I will attempt to repost a chapter a day. Keyword: attempt XD I'm not the best when it comes to do something very regularly (be it messaging or posting), especially if I'm hit by laziness or distracted/focused on my roleplaying. I have all the chapters though (obviously), so don't worry: I will try not to make you wait too long between chapters!_

_**Note:** This chapter has been edited. I just removed some words to make it less... brutal. I will usually make a note like that when I edit something important._

_**EDIT:** No one saw the grammar mistakes *coughs* I usually don't like to change what I already wrote, by even I have a limit to how much mistake before wincing strongly. I'll attempt correcting more the following chapters for mistakes (thanks for the review about that!)_

_**Warning (for the whole of the story):** Violence (mainly fight scenes), some blood, maybe some language. Mention of character death, near character death.  
**Pairing:** Jaden/Jesse, Haou/Jehu in later chapters. In this story, Haou (for lack of real knowledge at the time) is a separate conscience (though you will see there** is** a reason), while Jehu is... basically an OC (again, you will see later why I say this)._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Prologue._

Alone. It was Jaden's situation as he was getting ready for the final duel, the one who could help him go out of this damn dimension, him AND his friends trapped in the stars. Or making him join them for that matter.

Kuriboh floatted around the brunet, trying to cheer him up. Jaden smiled, but the two had a very bad feeling.

Eventually, Jaden found himself in a dark room, where the atmosphere was disturbing.

"So, finally here?"

A man emerged from the dark; if you called a man someone with wings like bats, bloody-red eyes and a tail ( yes a tail)...

Jaden was stunned, not expecting THAT. A demon. He always thought they didn't exist...until now.

"Ready for a duel, or you prefer bowing to me?" This made Jaden burn inside.

"Of course not! Get your games on!"

The demon smirked, Jaden looked daggers at him. They got closer, ready for the duel.

But as they saw each other better, the demon seemed stunned. He had wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth.

Jaden and Kuriboh exchanged a curious and worried glance, before the fish-demon managed to speak.

"It can't be...You...you're..."

"Er...Yeah I'm Jaden" _He is stupid or something? Or maybe he's a secret admirer? _Kuriboh laughed at his parter's tought.

"Yes I know that I'm not a moron!"

"You're sure?"

"Grrrrr...Let's start this duel!" It seemed his emotions went off, wherever they came from. The duel started.

After some turns, Jaden won. He jumped happily, but stopped short when he saw the demon stand up and walk toward him. He stepped back instinctively.

"Congratulations, you're very talented, but is it the same in a real fight?"

The brunet was terrified. He couldn't fight against a demon!

Jaden wanted to run, but instead he found himself flat against the wall. The demon had a terrifying smirk.

Then everything went fast. A sword appeared in his hand. He raised the sword. Before the teen could say a word, a violent ache. The demon disappeared. Everything went black for the young duellist. And now...

He found himself in a field illuminated by the moonlight. He looked around, before a well known voice made itself heard.

"Like the place I created for myself?"

Jaden turned around and found himself face-to-face with the supreme king.

"Errrrr..." Before he could ask anything, his "twin" answered.

"I protected you. It's me that took the blow, not you. You felt the pain because we share the same body. By the way, my name is Haou."

"Thanks..Haou"

"It's normal, after all..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you wanted to tell me something"

"Of course no"

"Of course yes"

"Rrrrrrr"

"Yeah but what else?"

They stared at each other before laughing hard. Then Haou decided on speaking.

"It...it made me happy you accepted me. You...in a way...you...purified me."

The other's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. Haou carried on, and what he said affected him more than he already was.

"You...for me...you're like a brother. And I regret all the pain I caused. I really wish I could be forgiven...and maybe...you see me like...a brother too..."

"No problem, bro."

Haou looked at him to see him smile before hugging him...in a brotherly way. The king felt tears of happiness constrict, but he chose to smile instead and whispered "Thank you".

Jaden woke up suddenly, with not even a scar. He saw Haou in a spirit form like Kuriboh ( but only him could see and hear him).

The golden eyed brunet had the jaws wide open.

"What?"

"Er...How did you heal?"

"It's not you?"

"No, I just took your place when you got hit. We should both be hurt."

"I'm lost..."

"By doing what I did, we shared the blow, the pain. Even if it was lethal, we should be both tired, and not as badly hurt as _you _should be otherwise. But that...it's like nothing happen at all"

"WOw..."

"Totally Wow..."

They heard Syrus' voice.

"It's better you don't tell a word about what happened."

"And I tell what banana?"

"Bah...that you found the big nasty and beat him...WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Brothers tease themselves, right?" And he stuck out his tongue to him.

If Syrus didn't appear by jumping Jaden, the brunet would be food for Kuriboh at this moment...

After calming everyone ( Jesse the most), they went back to Duel Academia, ready to carry on their normal life.

But somewhere, in a dark castle, the demon who tried to kill Jaden was speaking with his lord...

"Yes, my lord, I see him with my two own eyes...Angel is alive."

_To be continued..._


	2. A new student and stange things begin

_And here I meant to repost chapters daily... *coughs* Anyway, here is the first chapter! I won't put at the start of each chapter the pairing and general warning, but I will put at the start of a chapter special warning and whenever edits were done (scene removed/changed). Nothing special to say on this chapter, though. Except that it happens after the Prologue, when life is back to normal._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 1: A new student and strange things begin._

"Jaden, you should wake up"

"Zzzzzz"

Jesse sighed. When his best friend was sleeping, nothing could wake him...

But Jesse was worried, because Jaden slept too much during the day, and he had confessed to him he hardly slept at night. Jaden felt like he had something to do; and also started to eat more and drink more too. The bluenet looked at him as he pouted, and he blushed_ He is cute..._

Yes, it was right. Our gem beast wielder had fallen in love with Jaden.

Speaking of the brunet, Jaden wake up suddenly. Jesse looked at him quizzically.

"Ah...it's nothing" He smiled reassuringly. Haou had just appeared by him; and Jaden sensed he was the one who woke him.

"You know, he was admiring you" Haou smiled mischieviously. Jaden blushed heavily, which got him a stare for his best friend.

"Are you...ok?"

"Yeah yeah just...remembering something" Haou laughed at this, while Jesse just decided to let this go.

_Do you need to embarass me like that?__** It's so funny. Besides it wasn't my fault if you blushed like that. **__Oh please Haou. __**Ok ok. Anyway, when will you tell him your fellings?**_

Jaden almost fell off his chair. Since Haou had sensed his love for Jesse (yes love), he always tried to convince him to confess... and he could be very annoying sometimes.

_Sooo it wasn't for that you woke me right? _Haou became serious._**Something wrong. There is a strange feeling everywhere. **__What is it? __**I don't know, but we will soon enough.**_

The door opened.

Chancellor Shepphard walked in, spoke with the teacher then turned to the students.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please welcome... Shinon Suzuki!"

A student entered.

He was as tall as Jesse, had black hairs and red eyes. He wore the traditional obelisk outfit.

Jaden and Haou froze. They recognized him: it was the same demon that almost killed Jaden! Sure he was in human form, but Jaden couldn't forget the one who wanted him speared on a sword.

The demon looked in his direction; and when he saw him he smirked. Jaden shivered._ This is not good..._

The look and Jaden's reaction didn't go unnoticed: Jesse saw the exchange. He glared at this "Shinon", knowing it would be for his secret crush's best interest if he didn't approach him.

Unfortunately, the only available sit was next to Jaden. Shinon, if it was his true name, seemed joyful to sit there. This got Jesse jealous and he send another death glare to the other.

When the teacher started again, Shinon whispered to Jaden "Hello again, young duelist." Jaden stole a glance at him then at Haou, who told him to talk (_better know what he wants_...).

"What are you doing here?" Of course, no one noticed them talking.

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure you healed yourself"

"Uh?'" Jaden's eyes twitched.

_What the hell is he talking? __**Maybe he knows something you don't. Remember he was shocked when he saw you. It could mean he knows you somehow and wanted something. **__Why me?_

"Hum... your friend right here seems brave. I wonder if he can put a fight." Shinon smirked slyly; and when Jaden understood he was talking about Jesse, he felt cold anger overtook him. "Don't even think of it!"

And of course, he had shouted and stood up. Now everyone looked at him.

The teacher looked at him like he was crazy. "Mister Yuki, are you... alright?" Jaden smiled sheepishly."Y-yes I just… errr"

"Was dreaming?" Chazz smirked, thinking he had found a way to embarrass his rival. Laughing was heard in the classroom.

But Jaden didn't react like he would do normally; instead, he turned his head toward the ravenet and told him, "Shut the hell up!"

Chazz and all Jaden's friends were caught off guard. This was definitely not normal. Haou sensed darkness in Jaden heart, and calmed him immediately with his own power of darkness. The brunet came back to his senses, and blinked. What happened to him? Everything went black for a short time, but he was sure he didn't faint because he was standing and everyone looked wide eyes at him and Haou was urging him to leave.

"S-sorry teacher. Can I… go to the bathroom a little please?"

The teacher stared at him (like everyone else) then let him go.

Jaden rushed to the bathroom then slide to the floor. Haou sat beside him, waiting for him to calm down. Since he was his dark half, he had felt what his light half felt. Cold anger, bloodthirsty sensation, killer's instinct... and most of all: his eyes became crimson red. Only he saw this, because his hairs had blocked his eyes to everyone.

The two had the same question in head: what is happening?

_To be continued..._


	3. The first dream

_Hello dears!_

_I want to laugh at knowing I only needed to check chapters for little corrections before posting, yet didn't do it for a while. I'm not lazy, I swear... It's just that it's hard to focus for it XD_

_Good news though! I finally managed a little sort of schedule/plan, plus I switched back my sleep pattern to a more... usual one. This does mean I should, normally, be able to upload chapter faster. I might have say it before, but this time it's more... real even to my own eyes~_

_**Warnings**: None, bare a curse or two and little bits of 'violence' (watch out ladies and gentlemen, it seems wild Jaden sends knives when angry)._

_On another note... I'm going to make a poll about Angel and Sephirot as well as another story I need to upload here (but already started doing so on AO3). Basically, I want to see how many people would want me to try and rewrite those two stories when I can~_

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 2: The first dream._

Jaden was trembling on the floor. He had been in the bathroom for ten minutes now.

Haou was hugging him, wishpering words of confort. He was very worried for his light.

The door opened; and when Haou looked up, he thanked the three Egyptians gods that even if he was a spirit no one can see him.

Jesse was the one who stand at the doorframe, glancing sadly at Jaden. He walked to him then hugged him.

Jaden jumped lightly, then relaxed when he saw who it was.

But after some more minutes, Jaden felt a craving for his best friend and secret crush.

More precisely, he wanted, no _needed_ to just nuzzle his neck or even...

Haou felt that, but also felt something was wrong with this feeling.

So he did the only thing he could: he took Jaden's place.

Jesse frowned. Did Jaden's eyes just become gold?

Haou made himself look like he was sleeping.

The truth was no one knew he was still here and he wanted it to stay like that as long as possible.

Jesse was full of questions, but Jaden was most important so he took him to the nurse.

_Dream start._

_It was the night. Two boys were sitting on a cliff._

_They had their legs crossed; an arm laying on it and the other resting on the first while supporting the head._

_They were looking at a city. The night was so dark than no one could have seen their faces._

_Then they looked at each other, grinning._

_"Angie" said one of the two in a sing-song voice._

_"Yes Sephie?" replied the other saying his name in the same sing-song voice. The first growled._

_"Stop calling me like that it's like a girl's name!"_

_"And Angie not?"_

_"Come on you like that pet name." The other chuckled._

_"True. Can we go eating now?"_

_"Sure this town seems to have good food"_

_They chuckled._

_"So let's go Sephie!"_

_"Yeah let's go my dear Angie..." This was said in a dark voice._

_Then they jumped the cliff even if it was so very high..._

_Dream end._

Jaden woke up. He just had a strange dream that felt familiar.

But something was weirder now: why everything was red?

He was seeing everything in red. Then he saw a body shape in white.

"Jaden, are you alright?" It was Haou.

Jaden's vision suddenly went back to normal.

"Hum...I just have a very strange and yet familiar dream and I saw very weirdly but everything is fine..."

"I know I had the same and I was seeing like you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...something is up and I think Shinon is behind this."

"This bastard..."

"Calm down Jay."

Jaden breathed deeply...and just went back to sleep. Haou stared at him then smiled and went back in his soul.

Jaden woke up later, just for dinner.

He went to the Slifer dorm, even if he was still not too hungry.

He sat with his friend; and was glad everyone had chosen not to talk about earlier.

Everything went fine, everyone was laughing. But that soon change.

As Jesse was going for more food, Shinon walked in and went straight for him.

Jesse, and Jaden, glared. But that doesn't stop him for showing a friendly smile and making a move for snaking his arm around Jesse's shoulders.

Of course, no one expected a knife flying straight for him and missing his head by very _very_ few inches...

He had stopped his move and after several seconds he turn his head toward the only one he knew could have done this.

And he felt both joyful and scared when he met a pair of crimson red eyes.

Jaden was glaring at him like he wanted him to die right here; and Haou just stand there dumbly.

Everyone was looking at the knife, so they didn't see his crimson eyes.

But Jesse had preferred looking at his secret crush; and now was a little scared of Jaden's eyes.

Jaden made eyes contact with him, and his eyes became normal.

He pleaded Jesse with his eyes not to tell anyone.

The look given for answer told him he would do it but only if Jaden spoke with him of the recent events.

Everyone started laughing at Shinon who was still looking at Jaden.

This made him angry, and he stormed outside.

The laughing didn't stop until several more seconds.

Jesse came back with his food and sat down besides Jaden.

He whispered in his ears "We have to talk."

Jaden nodded."After eating."

"Ok."

Later, as the two went to one of their favourite spot for a little talk, something terrible happened not too far...

Shinon laughed evilly. He was in his true form; and he had a sword full of blood in his hand.

"Tell your dear 'Aniki' this is for making fun of me...if you live!"

And he vanished.

_To be continued..._


	4. The Talk and a Demon in big trouble

_Hello dears!_

_I have good news! I decided to rewrite this story (along with Eventful Journey)~ I'm going to finish posting this current story, but I'll work on the new stories when I can! They might not be uploaded soon, as I'm more focused on other stories (and fandom), but they will eventually pop out~~ They might have a different title than the original ones, but they will have in their summary "Rewrite of XX"_

_**Warnings**: Bit of violence and blood, the later not too descriptive._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 3: The talk and a demon in big trouble._

After finishing their meal, Jaden and Jesse excused themselves, telling they were going out for a walk. They went at one of their secret plot, and sat side by side. Jesse looked at Jaden expectantly.

"So...what is happening to you? I saw your eyes...and don't forget I came in the bathroom with you."

Jaden sighed. "Well, it started in the other dimension. You see, I beat the one behind it, but he..." Jaden trailed off.

The blunet feared the worse. "What did he do to you?"

"In a way, he almost...killed me."

"WHAT?" Jesse felt his blood boiled. _How dare someone touch him?_

"Calm down, I'm still alive. Well, I shouldn't be but..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He pierced me with a sword, and I fell unconciouss. And when I awoke, I had nothing. Not even a scar."

"Man...That's strange. But I'm glad because you're not hurt..anymore. But it's not all, right?"

"You know me too well..." They laughed a little. Then Jaden started again. "You see Shinon?"

"Yeah..." Jesse glared daggers in front of him.

"Well...he is the one who try to kill me."

Jesse was mute. Now he understood why Jaden wasn't glad to see him.

"When he sat beside me, he told me...something that made me angry and you saw what happened." Jaden blushed a little.

"So..you don't know what happened exactly?"

"No. Don't ask me for my eyes, I don't know as well."

Silence fell between the two. Jaden was fully aware he didn't spoke about his dream or the fact Shinon was a demon; he didn't want to.

Jesse suddenly hugged him tight. Jaden blushed madly.

"Jesse?"

"I'm so sorry...I wish I was here..." Jesse felt like crying. To know that he almost loose his secret crush...

"It's not your fault...and I'm fine now. And you're here too..."

Jesse blushed. He looked down at Jaden, who looked up at him. Their lips were separated by only a few inches. They felt their heart beat faster, as they slowly close their eyes...

"Jaden! Jesse!" Jaden and Jesse blushed a darker red before jumping far away from each other.

"It's Hasselberry. We should go see what he wants."

"Yeah, he sounds not very well."

They climbed off the tree that was their plot, then they ran toward where Hasselberry's voice came from.

"What's up?" Jaden asked him when they saw him.

"Sarge! It's horrible! Syrus..." He trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Jaden started panicking.

"You...you better see by yourself. Follow me!"

They started running again. Jaden felt very worried when he saw they were going to the nurse.

When they entered, Jaden and Jesse froze. Everyone was there. Zane was kneeling in front of a bed, almost crying, while on the bed was Syrus. He had bandages around his chest and stomach. They were red from blood.

Haou appeared next to Jaden. The two felt heavy, but they sensed it wasn't only because of Syrus.

Suddenly, they had a vision. It last only a few seconds, but it felt like their dream they had a few hours ago.

_Vision start._

_It was the night. It was a small room._

_A person was kneeling in front of a bed, crying over and over. Someone else was lying on the bed, breathing hardly._

_The person crying whispered "Please Angel, don't die on me...please...you're my only family...Angie... "_

_Vision end._

Jaden and Haou looked at each other. What was that?

But they pushed it aside, Syrus was most important for now.

"What… what happened?" Jaden asked. Alexis looked at him sadly.

"We don't know. Hasselberry found him near the dorm. Miss Fontaine said... he was pierced by a sword..."

Haou, Jaden and Jesse froze. A sword? So it was...

Jaden clenched his fist. He growled darkly. "I have to take care of something." He then stormed off the room. Everyone looked strangely at where he was a few seconds ago, while Jesse just thought _I know a demon who's in big trouble..._

Jaden was running very fast, faster that a normal human could. He knew it. But he didn't care. He was only thinking about a certain demon. His eyes became crimson red, and the scent of blood overtook his nose. Now he knew where Shinon was.

He burst in the Slifer cafeteria. Shinon was there, alone. He smirked when he saw Jaden with crimson red eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes you know, you should have them like this more oft-OWWW!"

A duel disk just went flying toward him and hit him square on the face. He fell on the floor, half unconscious.

Jaden walked slowly toward him, then bent down and take his duel disk. He only removed it a few inches before stopping all his moves. He glared darkly at him.

Shinon gulped. It was what he wanted, of course, but the truth was he had planned _not_ to be there when he would be that mad.

"Listen carefully. I'm not a killer like you. But I warn you. Stay. Away. From. My. Friend." He stood up and left.

Shinon stood up after a few minutes and smirked.

"You're dead wrong...You'll see when you'll be fully awaken. But for that, it's seems I have to pay a visit to the one you care the most..."

_To be continued..._


	5. An annoying Demon and a pissed brunet

_Hello dears! The delay for this upload is explained with holidays with barely any internet~_

_Warnins for this chapter: A tiny bit of teasing the readers with Jaden/Jesse while staying not too naughty, a tiny bit of blood._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 4: An annoying demon and a pissed brunet._

After his little visit to Shinon, Jaden returned to the nurse. Everyone wanted to ask him where he went, but Jesse's look told them they better didn't ask.

"So... How is he doing?" the brunet asked.

"Well, his life isn't in danger anymore, but he won't wake up for now." It was Miss Fontaine who answered him. She looked seriously to them. "Be careful. We don't know who did this, not even if they're still here and if they plan to do it again."

They nodded then they left, it was bedtime.

As everyone went to their dorm, Jaden stopped Jesse.

"What is wrong Jay?"

"Can you... stay with me tonight?" Jaden blushed heavily, as well as Jesse.

"Sure." Jaden smiled happily. _**Ah young love... **__Haou shut up!__** No need to deny it. Don't forget I'm a part of you. But you have something in mind, don't you? **__Yeah. I don't know why but I feel like I need to keep him near me._

"Jay?" The brunet jumped slightly. Jesse was staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go earlier? Even if I have a pretty good idea..."

"Well...I pay a little visit to a freak with a brain of a bird..." Jesse laughed. Jaden must be really angry if he talked like that...

Some hours later, the two were sleeping peacefully, each one in a bunk. Haou was observing Jaden sleeping. He had a smile, and was stroking his hair. It was a habit he had now.

He stopped and looked up when he heard some rustling. His eyes grew wide when he saw none other than Shinon.

The demon was smirking, eyeing Jesse. Haou growled._** Jaden wake up we have an idiotic intruder...**_ Haou's voice reached him even in his deep slumber, and his eyes snapped open, a red shade to them.

The demon didn't see it, because Jaden was facing the wall. Still smirking, he carefully climbed the bunk where Jaden laid so that he could go on Jesse's bunk.

He almost screamed when a hand grabbed his leg and pushed him roughly on the ground. He then gulped when he saw Jaden glaring at him with now totally crimson red eyes. Jaden sat on his stomach and gripped his throat with his two hands. He wasn't strangling him, but the message was clear. 'Do it again and you're dead.' Jaden then released him. Shinon didn't waste time and left. Concerned for Jesse, Jaden decided to end the night in the same bed as his best friend and crush.

Jesse woke up early in the morning, feeling warm. He then noticed that something was cuddling him under the sheet. Removing them, he couldn't help but blushed. It was Jaden. All cuddled up with him. And he was so cute!

Jaden move in his sleep, and one of his legs made herself comfy between Jesse's legs. The poor bluenet felt really hot.

Suddenly, he heard a faint laugh. He looked at his surrounding, only to see a faint form. As he stared at it, the form tensed, like it realized Jesse saw it. It disappeared, but not fast enough: Jesse saw two gold eyes before it vanished...

Jaden woke up with a start. He had felt Haou returning in a hurry in his soul. He then saw Jesse starring down at him, wonder on his face.

"Hey Jess! Have you slept well?"

"Yeah. But why are you in my bed?" His voice was clearly amused.

"Well... I... Err..." Jesse laughed.

"It doesn't matter." He smirked and went face to face with Jaden whose face was as red as a tomato. "I don't mind if you sleep with me." And he kissed his cheek.

Jaden yelped, a little surprised. But before he could say a word, Jesse was already in the bathroom.

Haou appeared near him, a serious look on his face. He told Jaden that Jesse just saw him, faintly but enough to see his eyes. Jaden sighed. Maybe it was time to tell that Haou was alive... Haou agreed, because he knew it was only a matter of time before he couldn't hide anymore for the ones who could see spirits.

Some times later, they were in class. Jaden hadn't told Jesse yet about Haou. He had something else in mind for now.

Right now, Shinon was sitting next to Jesse and Jaden didn't like the way he was eyeing the bluenet. With a smirk, the demon started to reach Jesse's leg with his hand. Jaden felt anger boiled inside him.

The teacher stopped in his rant when he heard a loud noise. He sweatdropped when he saw Shinon on the ground with a book plastered on his face and Jaden standing up glaring daggers at the demon. Jesse was looking between Jaden and Shinon, blinking, and everyone else started laughing.

After that, everything went fine until lunch. Jesse was searching Jaden, the brunet having just run to sit and eat. He wasn't too pleased when Shinon popped up beside him, asking if he wanted to eat with him. Well, 'him' was something Jesse just imagined he was going to say, since a trail just came out of nowhere and hit him hard on the head...

Jaden glared angrily at the demon, then took Jesse's hands in his own and walked away with him.

After lunch, everyone decided to go to the beach, since it was a free afternoon.

Jaden was running after Jesse, when he tripped and fell on top of him. The two blushed and stared at one another, their lips just inch apart. Everyone else was quiet, wanting to see them kiss.

As they started to close their eyes, a oh so familiar yet annoying voice reached Jaden's ears, calling him. Growling, he stand up, a murderous aura around him. The demon was waving at him, smiling innocently. Jaden clenched his teeth and fists. He was trying to calm himself.

He finally snapped and started running toward the demon. Shinon paled and run away. Jaden's friends sweatdropped, hearing Jaden's loud cry of anger.

Some minutes went by, and they saw Shinon running toward them, Jaden hot on his heels.

Reaching them, he did something unexpected: he hide behind Jesse and put his arms around his waist. Jaden stopped dead in his track. His lips were twitching, as well as his eyes. He seemed like he was going to jump the demon and kill him (which he certainly wanted to do...), but his eyes widened when he saw Shinon holding a knife. No one saw it. Shinon smirked, making clear his intention. Jaden started panicking. He couldn't stop him! He was too far!

Jesse saw the fear in Jaden's eyes, and glanced down, only to see the knife between Shinon's hands, ready to plunge in his stomach.

Before Jesse could scream, he felt a pain like no one he had ever felt. Everyone screamed when they saw the blood. Shinon released Jesse, who fell on his knee. Everyone started to run toward the bluenet.

"Stop, or I'll kill him for sure!" Shinon put the knife under Jesse's throat. Everyone gasped.

But not everyone stopped. Jaden was walking slowly toward Shinon and Jesse.

"Did you hear what I said?"

The only answer he got was a deep growl. Shinon smirked even more. He knew this growl...

"Well well well, seems like you couldn't restrain yourself anymore?"

The gang get confused by this statement, but gasped when Jaden vanished suddenly.

And a second later, he was standing in front of Shinon, gripping tightly the hand with the knife. Jesse looked up, and knew the demon was going to suffer: Jaden's eyes were crimson, glowing, and sharp teeth were poking out of his mouth.

"Shinon Suzuki.. or whoever you are.. You shall pay." And with that, he threw him with no effort in the nearest tree, who break under the strength of the impact.

Shinon laid on the ground, half knocked off, but managed to say "Glad to see you... Angel."

_To be continued..._


	6. What does all of this mean?

_Hello dears! New chapter (re)posted!_

_**Warning**: This chapter contains a battle, so expect violence, bit of blood, and a certain demon going bye bye!_

_EDIT: I forgot to say, I have a Fanfic Writer blog now! The url is .come!_

* * *

_**Angel and Séphirot.**_

_Chapter 5: What does all of this mean?_

Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Who's Angel?"

Shinon looked surprised. Then he half-smirked. "I see. It's just your instinct who kicks in..."

Jaden just huffed, then he bent down at the same level as Jesse. He put his hand on the wound and looked in Jesse's eyes. The bluenet was mesmerized. These crimson eyes were so beautiful and yet held such a power.

A glow made him look at his injury. His eyes widened when he saw a dark light healing him.

Shinon stood up, his eyes twitching. "How? You shouldn't be able to... Is it related to the supreme king accident?" He whispered to himself.

"Stop muttering under your breath and be ready to die." Jaden insisted on the word 'die'. All of his friends just watched, Jesse having joined them.

Suddenly, Shinon started laughing. "Well, well... I have been waiting for so long for an opponent that can give me a good fight, so I think I won't hold back." And with that, he started glowing. Everyone shield their eyes, and when the glow finally vanished, they gasped: Shinon had taken his demonic form, having his sword in his hand.

The two just stared at each other. Then Shinon charged Jaden, sword raised. He was as surprised as well as the gang when Jaden just caught the blade with his hand like it was nothing. And he stopped breathing when a foot collided with his stomach. He slipped back, regaining his breath.

Jaden jumped in the air. Shinon raised his sword to defend himself, but realized why the other had jumped: the sun was behind the brunet, blinding the demon. Jaden punched him hard in the jaw, then in the millisecond after, turned on himself, kicking him on the side of his head.

The demon found himself flat on his back, the world spinning. When he spotted Jaden's form ready to deliver a kick in his chest, he used his demonic power to throw him a cutting wave of darkness. Jaden shield himself with his arms, but he was cut all over his body except his head and chest.

His bangs were covering his eyes, and he wasn't moving. The demon took his chance and started to slide his sword toward his head. Jaden raised his head, and the demon saw he was smirking. The next thing he knew, Jaden had vanished. Shinon looked around him, shivering. This was reminding him something he had heard about... His eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

He looked up, but it was too late. Dark feathers came from high in the sky. They fell like a thousand stars, and were as cutting as a thousand swords. Shinon fell on his knees, bleeding. Jaden appeared in front of him, towering him.

"Well, I heard you were strong, but I didn't imagine you were that strong..." He smirked. "But don't think it's the end..."

Fire started to surround them. Jaden searched for an escape, but he wasn't enough fast: the fire came closer to them, almost burning him.

Jaden felt dark power embracing him and shielding him. He realized it was none other than Haou, who materialized to protect him. The gang screamed his name, seeing only fire. Then they saw two form jumped away. They gasped when they recognized that it was Jaden... and Haou was holding him.

"Are you alright?" The golden eyes were full of worry. Jaden smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry bro, everything's fine."

"Wha? How? You can't be..." The two turned toward the fire and the voice.

The demon was standing in the middle of it, and it seemed he had a double take when he had saw Haou.

Said golden eyed brunet glared angrily at him. "I'll make you pay for trying to hurt Jaden." Only Jaden and the demon saw his eyes glowing crimson red.

The two stood up, and started a glaring contest with the shocked demon.

Meanwhile, thought were racing in Jesse's mind. _So I didn't dream this morning... But what does it mean? What does all of this mean?_ He was interrupted by Jim's voice.

"You seem to know something we don't, am I wrong?" The others looked at the bluenet.

"Well, Jaden had told me about what happen in the other world..."

"And?" Now everyone was curious.

"He told me this demon was the one who was behind all of the other dimension accident. He dueled him and won, but the demon... killed him."

"WHAT?"

"But he woke up with no wounds. Since then, it seems he had something strange bothering him. His eyes became crimson red when he got really angry, and he easily loses control of himself."

Syrus glared at Haou. "Maybe it's _his_ fault!" Then he screamed and fell.

Everyone looked at where he was looking, and they had the same reaction. Standing at Shinon's place... was a giant fire wolf.

The wolf howled, then tried to punch Jaden with his paw. Jaden dodged, only to take a strike of a blazing tail. He screamed as the fire started to burn him. Haou growled, and used his darkness to both push away the fire from Jaden and trapping in place the wolf demon. Jaden looked gratefully at his dark half, then glared menacingly at the demon. Said demon growled, showing his fangs in the process.

Jaden did the same thing, and revealed sharp looking teeth. He then jumped toward the trapped demon, arms crossed on his chest.

His nails extended, and he violently struck him with it. The fire wolf yelped. And he did it again when he was thrown hard on the sand by Haou's darkness.

The two brunets looked at each other, nodding. They jumped in the air, and when they were at the same level, they turned toward the demon and shot at him a mix of dark feathers and a tornado of darkness with one hand each. Then with the other hand of each one, they created a blast of dark for Haou and light for Jaden; and they throw it with a battle cry. The demon screamed under the four attacks, and vanished slowly.

The two land gracefully on the beach. They smiled to each other. But they sweatdropped when they saw the way the gang was looking at them.

"Man, how can I explain them everything? I don't even know where my power comes from!"

"Good luck..."

"Haou I swear if you let me alone _now_ I'll kill you!"

_To be continued..._


	7. Feelings revealed, new dream, new world

_Hello dears!_

_I know, I know. Always taking forever to simply upload. But eventually I'll manage to accelerate and will finish, right?_

_**Warning**: This chapter has been heavily edited. There was a sexual scene, but considering it shouldn't be here (FFnet only allows explicit sexual/violence in MA fics, that are only in adultffnet); I deleted most of it and only kept some sentences to make it a sort of... time skip implicit thingy? Anyway, if you want the full chapter, you need to check the story on AO3!_

I have made a blog as a fanfic writer, find it at: chrisemrysblog tumblr com! (remove spaces and add dots)

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 6: Feelings revealed, a new dream...and a new world._

Jaden smiled sheepishly at the gang. They were staring at him and Haou, completely lost. The brunet sighed, then spoke.

"Well, I owe you some explanation..." Before he could continue, Jesse spoke too.

"I already told them everything I knew." He smiled. "Now can you explain what I didn't?" The bluenet looked curiously at him.

"Well, first, unlike what I said, and as you can see, Haou didn't disappear."

"Why did you lie?" Alexis had a hurt look on her face.

"Don't blame him, I asked him to." Everyone turned toward the gold-eyed brunette. Said boy just looked down.

"I... well, I was thinking that you would take it not too well..." Jaden frowned. He knew Haou was a little afraid they would, because he had confessed to him that his biggest fear was Jaden would get hurt again because of him. Yes, Haou had become that protective toward him. He really acted like his brother. But Jaden had become as protective as him.

"Don't worry." Jaden told both Haou, to reassure him, and the gang, as a way to tell them they didn't need to fear him anymore. The gang got the message, and nodded smiling reassuringly at the supreme king. He release the breath he had been holding, relieved.

"And for… your power?" Syrus asked.

"I really don't know. Since we returned, I feel really weird. I sense power inside me. The first time I felt it, it was when I snapped at Chazz. By the way, sorry about that. " Chazz made a move his hand, saying it was ok.

"This power was so strong that they controlled me, in a way. I didn't even remember. One second I was angry at Shinon, then I was standing up, then everyone was looking shocked at me, mostly Chazz. It's Haou that explained me what happened. After that, mostly because of Shinon, I got angry easily and each time I felt this power flow everywhere in me. But it didn't take me over anymore. Although I reacted in a different way I usually do, it was really me. And when I fought earlier, I was totally conscious. It was like I knew what I had to do, how to do it. Really creepy. But at the same time... it felt like... it was normal... like... it was something missing in me before.. "

He stopped there. He didn't have to go on, because his friends had looks telling they understood what we was saying.

"Well, it's cool, no?" Atticus said with a big grin. And with that, they all agreed and laughed happily at Jaden. The brunette smiled, relieved they didn't freak out.

But, because of the fight, it was already bedtime. They all wished a good night at each other, then started heading to their room.

Déjà vu flashed in Jesse's mind as Jaden stopped him.

"Let me guess... You want me to sleep with you?"

"Well, yeah." Jaden smiled, and dragged him to his room. Haou smirked and returned in their soul, knowing what his light had in mind.

Some minutes later, they were ready for bed. Jesse was about to say his secret crush 'goodnight', but frowned when he saw that he was looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Jaden? Are you alright? "

"No." He raised his head, and Jesse gasped. He was crying. Before he could say or do something, the brunet hugged him tightly.

"I... I was so scared... I thought I was going to lose you... that I would never see you again... "

"Not a chance." Jaden looked up at the bluenet, only to see him smile. He blushed. It was this special smile he had only with him, as shining as the sun.

"I would never leave you, Jay. I couldn't. After all..." He placed one of his hands on his cheek, his other arm tight around his waist, earning a tomato brunet.

"I love you." Jaden's eyes widened. His heart started beating faster, and before he could say a word, tender lips covered his own.

Jaden just close his eyes and sunk into the kiss he had waited for so long. Jesse didn't take long before licking Jaden's lips, asking for entrance. When entrance was granted, his tongue darted in the brunette's mouth. Said brunette put a fight, but in the end gladly forfeit and let the bluenet explored his mouth.

Eventually, they broke apart, regaining their breath. Their eyes were shining with love.

"I love you too."

"I know."

They smiled lovingly at each other. It was like a dream becoming real.

Jesse suddenly smirked. In a flash, Jaden found himself on his bed, Jesse on top of him. Jaden blushed darkly, and Jesse bent down. He lightly kissed him on the cheek, then go to his left ear.

"I want you. Do you want me?" Jaden just nodded.

"Are you sure you ready?" Concern was lacing his voice.

"Yes, so bring it on, you sexy european." Jesse blushed, but smirked and teased back.

"As you wish, gorgeous japenese."

Jesse fell on top of Jaden, breathing hard. He turned his head a little, only to see Jaden's eyes had a red tint.

"Like it?" He asked, smiling at him.

Jaden smiled sleepily in return, and just nodded. Jesse slipped off of him, and rolled so that they were cuddling together.

Jaden snuggled in his chest, and soon fell asleep. Jesse watched him lovingly before drifting to sleep too.

_Dream start._

_It was the middle of the day. Two persons, positively boys, were near a pond. But hoods were covering their face, only revealing their nose, mouth and some brown strands._

_One of the two was in the arms of the other, who was kneeling while gripping him tightly._

_"Sephie... The nerve of them! How could they do that to you! Almost starving you to death... "_

_"Well... Little bro, I'm sure we will get revenge soon... But for now let's find some 'food' shall we?" His voice was weak._

_The other looked a long time at him, then said:_

_"Feed of me."_

_"WHAT? NO! I can't! "_

_"Yes you can! Both you and I know you won't survive any longer! No need to deny it! I don't want to lose you... "_

_The one called Sephie stared at him, then breathed out "Ok."_

_The other brought him closer. Sephie then snuggled in his neck. Sucking sounds were heard. The other boys winced slightly in pain, and then the other sucked harder._

_He finally broke apart from him, and smiled sadly upon seeing the weakness in the other eyes, while he felt almost none now._

_"Thank you." He shifted position so it was him who had the other in the arms, and he stood up, carrying the other bridal-style._

_He kissed his forehead. "Sleep I'm safe now and I'm protecting you."_

_And with that he started walking away, the other drifting to sleep with a big smile on his face._

_Dream end_

Jaden opened his eyes, only to be blinded by a dark light. He felt Jesse woke up and clutched him. The light vanished, and he did a double take at what he saw.

A forest was surrounding them. The sky was red, like it was on fire.

He looked at Jesse, then at Haou who had just appeared. The golden eyed brunette sighed.

"It seems we are in a different dimension."

"Not again!" Jaden whined.

"Yes again. And you haven't any clothes by the way."

The two looked at each other and took a really dark shade of red.

Why them...

_To be continued..._


	8. We are in hell

_Hello dears!_

_Once more I got distracted for finishing to upload chapters. But this time, I put in doc manager all remaining chapters, all ready to go. I will either post the remaining chapters once a day, or a bit more (like twice, three time a day). Not too much at once, but not taking too long either._

_And reminder: while it's not planned to happen anytime soon, I do want to rewrite this story (and Eventful Journey). Same core plot, but different writings, different events and better handling of characters present! It will also have a different name, though the summary will say it's the new version of Angel&amp;Sephirot._

_Find my blog at chrisemrys dot tumblr dot com too! I keep it updated with how I'm progressing, what I've planned, and when I post new things. And reply to any messages, questions and requests._

_No changes done for this chapter. Nothing to warn about either, bare a bit of violence (danger, and a kick)._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 7: We are in hell !_

Jesse and Jaden were hiding in a forest that was near where they arrived. It was really creepy, mostly because all the trees were dead.

The two were wondering where they were, and if a village was near. After all, they needed clothes...

"You know, I can create clothes with the darkness. " Haou said to them, clearly amused. The two lovers froze, then shouted angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?" Haou laughed.

"It was so funny to see you embarrassed, that's why! "

The second after, Jaden slapped him on the head. Haou glared at him, then smirked.

"It isn't very wise of you to hit the only one who can make clothes... "

Jaden gulped and paled. He looked at Haou with puppy eyes, and the golden-eyed brunet sighed, mumbling "Fine".

Darkness envelopped them, and in a matter of second, they were fully clothed.

The three had the same outfit. They wore a shirt, tight pants, boots, gloves and a cloak with a hood. Jaden and Haou's were black while Jesse's was a dark blue. Jesse and Jaden looked at each other, feeling a nose bleed coming. _He look so hot! _was their similar tought.

But then, Jaden realised Haou's and his own outfit was the same as the two people in their dreams. And by the way Haou was blinking, he didn't do it on purpose.

The two teens started walking, Haou having returned in Jaden's soul. The two lovers were holding hands, smiling lightly. Even if they were in an unknown dimension, they were together and that was all that mattered for them.

"Rrrrrrrr... "

The two stopped dead in their tracks, a feeling of dread washing over them. They slowly turned around, and widened their eyes when they saw a monster like an insect with four paws and two deadly long claws for arms.

_RUN! _hollered Haou in Jaden's mind. Wasting no time, he took his boyfriend's arm and ran away with him. Sadly, the monster ran after them, and he was really quick. The boys were running as fast as they could, but the insect was nearing them.

Suddenly, Jesse tripped and fell. Jaden whirled around in pure terror, seeing a claw nearing the bluenet. His eyes flashed both gold and crimson, and in a second he was standing between his beloved European and the claw, ready for the pain.

But he wasn't expecting a fire ball to come out of nowhere and burning to death the monster.

"Take that!" The two turned toward the voice, and Jaden eyes twitched when he saw a man standing a few feet from them, with flaming wings. A demon. Jaden helped Jesse up, and narrowed his eyes when the other approached, smirking.

"My, my... it's seems I find a good treasure this time. "

"What do you mean? " Jesse asked. Jaden groaned. _I really think it would have been better if we didn't asked... _And Jaden was right.

"That you are mine of course. I saved you. So I own you now. " He smirked wider, extending his hand toward the bluenet. "And I'm lucky, you're really hot. I know what I'm going to do with y.. "

He was stopped by a foot that kicked him in the head and made him fly away. Jesse looked wide eyed at his fuming lover, then smiled, happy to have such a lover.

Jaden grabbed the bluenet arm and walked away, growling profanity to the demon under his breath. Jesse chuckled at his antics, then realised something.

"Jaden? " The two stopped short.

"What is it Jess? "

"It was a demon. Does it mean... ? "

"You are right, young one. You are in the demon world, known as hell. "

The two whirled around, Jaden ready to fight. But he was taken aback when he saw who spoke.

It was a woman with long dark hair and glowing red eyes. She wore a dark dress that came to her feet. She was smiling mysteriously at them; and for some reason her smile was calming Jaden's anger.

"Do not worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I waited for so long your return... "

_To be continued..._


	9. Our history

_**Warning**: One character mentions having almost been a sexual slave (implicit). Character death mentioned._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 8: Our history._

"Here, I think you need it. " And two plates with food were put in front of the two lovers. The two stared at it, drooling, then attacked it and emptied it in less than five minutes.

The dark haired woman, named Ashura, chuckled.

"Thank you! We really were starving! "

"No problem, young one. And... " She looked at Jaden "I'm in your debt after all. "

"Huh? " Jaden, and Haou who had appeared, looked quizzically at her.

She smiled and winked at Haou, surprising the three with the fact she could see him.

She sat with them at her table. She had lead them to her house (well mansion would be better) not too long ago, and had immediatly cooked for them while they told her everything that happened under her request. Strangely, Jaden had felt complete trust in her.

"Well... It seems the right time to tell you our story. " She looked at the two brunets. The two looked at each other.

"Our... story? "

"Yes, our story. Now listen carefully. You and your dark side... are brothers. "

"WHAT? " The two were surprised; but also happy: they were already considering each other like brothers, but actually being true siblings... Jesse had wide eyes, too.

Ashura just smiled, knowing they would react like that.

"We are... brother? True brother? By blood? Same parents? "

She laughed. "Yes. I can even say twins. " She winked at them, their jaws hitting the floor. Then they managed to calm themselves under the amused look of Jesse and Ashura.

"Now that you are calm, I'll will continue. As you had certainly pictured, you are not human. "

They nodded. "So what are we? "

"You are vampires. "

"Vam... Vampires? " Now that was too much. They were brothers (not that they mind), they were vampires... Jesse looked at his lover, and remembered when he had nuzzled his neck, back when they were in the bathroom after he had snapped for the first time. So he was...

"You heard me, vampires. Maybe you want me to wait before telling you much? "

"No no! We really want to know... "

"So then I suggested you not to interrupt me. "

"Like I said, you are two vampiric twins. And powerful ones. Your blood are pure, meaning all our ancestors were vampires by birth. If I remember well, you were born around the time the pharaoh Atemu was born too. Funny. You lived a life on wandering together, and you liked to play trick. Though, you were pure soul and never killed anyone, even for blood. But they were some that you hate more than anything: the demons. They are the one that killed your parents. Often, you came in hell and made the life of demon... hell. "

"You met me as a demon lord had captured me to have me for himself. I guess you understand what I mean. I was dreading the moment when he would come, when you suddenly jumped on the balcony. I was very surprised because you had jumped from the floor to what you can associate to the fifth floor of one of your high actual building. You saw me and asked me what was wrong. It amazed me how you two knew that I was scared with one glance. I explained and you were shocked... and angry beyond belief. You helped me escape, and what an epic escape! The demonic lord still faint if someone mention your name. "

"Speaking of your name, your true name, Jaden, is Angel. And Haou's is Sephirot. You lived a good life until one hundred years ago. Your worst ennemy, a demon named Diablo, had attacked a village you liked, and you went to his lair. Sadly, it was a trap. He was waiting you. He locked you with a lot of his powerful creatures. You fight a long time, managing to beat them all. But you were tired. He used this opportunity and attacked Haou in his back with his claw. And... you, Jaden, saw it and protected him. You took the blow straight in the heart. Haou managed to make you two escape, and he carried you here, in my house. But you died shortly after. I remember well how much Haou cried. At this moment, I couldn't just watch. I'm not a normal demon, you see. I'm a demonic spirit, one of the demons that are granted magical powers. I used mine to fuse your two souls. After that, I showed Haou a dimension called Dark world, and it's here he became the supreme king. He ruled there until some days before Jaden was born, seventeen years ago. Your power had grown enough to make his part of our soul have his own personality. That's why you decided to be born again, but with Jaden the dominant soul. You never forget he gave his life for you. But in the process, the moment your two parts of your soul had too much power, and you forgot everything. Jaden was a normal human in his eyes, his power, and Haou, dormant. And you, Haou, you just remember being the supreme king. "

She stopped in her rant. The two were looking at each other, and she almost cried when she saw they had the same look they used to have for each other. She knew their memory would come back to them when she told them their story.

"Now that you knew everything, there is one thing you need to do: be two again. And for that, you need an artifact that Diablo keeps in his lair... "

_To be continued..._


	10. Journey to Diablo's Lair

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 9 : Journey to Diablo's lair._

"Now you know everything to go to Diablo's lair. You can leave when you want. "

Jaden and Haou nodded. Ashera had just explained them how to enter their enemy's lair. They were planning to leave now. And alone.

Jaden turned toward his lover, and said:

"Jesse. Stay here with her. You will be safe." The bluenet's eyes widened.

"No way! I am going with you, Jay! "

"It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! I will never leave you again! "

Jaden bit his lips. He knew Jesse wished to never be apart from him ever again after Dark World, and Jaden wished too; but this was too dangerous. If a demon attacked Jesse...

"Please, Jess. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you... "

The brunet lowered his gaze, feeling like crying. Jesse's eyes went soft. He bit his lips, then sighed.

"Okay, you win. But you better return safe! "

Jaden looked at his lover, and smiled brightly before hugging him. Jesse pushed him a little, then leaned in and kissed him feverishly. Jaden moaned into the kiss, feeling the bluenet's tongue playing with his own.

They broke apart, and blushed when they saw Ashera and Haou looking at them, clearly amused.

"And remember: demons, where you're travelling, know you. Don't let them see your face. "

"Yeah mom." The brunet twins said playfully. Then they rushed away, waving goodbye, when Ashera grabbed a plate out of nowhere and threatened them with it.

They were now walking in the forest, best way to make few encounters. Suddenly, Jaden tripped. He closed his eyes, waiting the hard floor, but instead he felt warm arms enveloped him. He opened his eyes and wasn't really surprised to see Haou holding him, looking worried. He pushed Jaden on his feet, then hit him behind the head.

"Ow! What was that for? "

"Baka you still didn't learn to look where you walk." Haou smirked.

Jaden would have answer if he didn't remember one of the many time Haou, when he was still Sephirot, scolding him about it. He smiled, then kept walking.

After some hours, they found themselves in a village. Jaden had his cloak on, and was eating a little in a sort of pub. He froze when a hand grabbed his chin and made him looked in a demon's eyes, who was clearly drunk.

"Hey, hottie, what are you doing all alone in this sexy clothes?" Jaden twitched. Haou raised an eyebrow; knowing how his twin hated people like him, he was going to explode (literally) soon enough. "I bet you're hiding a perfect face..." He reached a hand, and seemed like he was going to tell something else.

Jaden's eyes glowed crimson, and the next thing the drunken demon knew, he was at the opposite part of the pub, hitting with strength the wall. He passed out under the strength and alcohol.

Jaden stormed out, fuming in utter fury. Haou was following, laughing.

They were on the road, again, Jaden's face exposed since it was safe now. Or so he thought. As they were walking and chatting, a group of demon was coming in the opposite direction, unseen by them. And when they round a huge rock, the demons and the brunet came face to face. Jaden gasped, and jumped back behind the rock. _Shit! They saw me! __**Maybe they didn't have the time to recognize you**_...

"ANGEL COME HERE!" _**Oh forget what I just said, you're in big trouble...**_

Jaden sighed then came from behind the rock. And made a strange noise when he was suddenly squeezed by the seemingly leader of the group.

"Oh man I'm so happy to see you again! I was starting to believe you really died! "

Jaden looked puzzled, then recognition hit him. It was Firion, a demon he had saved and that love him like a brother. Firion pushed him back, then looked around, showing surprise.

"Where is Sephirot? You two are always together. "

"Errr well... I think I need to explain everything... "

* * *

"You're serious? Oh my... I wish I could have helped you... "

"Don't worry, everything is fine now. Well almost..." Jaden looked at Haou, wishing with all his might he could have his own body again.

Firion frowned, then understood Sephirot, well Haou now, was certainly standing where Jaden was looking.

"You know, An-Jaden, I can lead you to Diablo with my men. We will help you with great pleasure, just for making his life hell." He grinned somewhat sadistically.

Jaden beamed happily. He was feeling so joyful to be with his friend again.

And after another hour, they were in front of a huge dark castle. The twins looked darkly at it.

"Diablo... The artifact... Here we are! "

_To be continued..._


	11. Diablo's Lair

_**Warning**: Start of battle at the end of the chapter, but nothing too descriptive (no gore or blood)._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 10: Diablo's lair._

After convincing Firion to stay behind, Jaden and Haou ran near the door of the castle that was Diablo's lair and hide behind a large rock. Jaden looked around, trying to find a way to enter without being seen. No such luck. The only way was the door, which was very well protected. Jaden sighed, it seemed he would have to fight. He made a movement to stand, but Haou stopped him. Jaden looked puzzled at his twin. Haou just smirked.

"Remember, Jaden, no one can see me. "

And with that he walked slowly, almost cocky, to the door. Of course, the guards didn't see him. The golden eyed boy looked around, then became interested with the corner of the castle. He knelt before it, and smirked. _**Bingo little brother there's a whole here. **__Sweet! But the guards... __**Oh dont worry.**_

Haou stood up, and walked behind them. He winked at Jaden, and quickly gathered energy to became solid. He kicked one guard and became a spirit again. The guard fell on the floor, the others rushing to him. Jaden heard what they were saying thanks to the link between him and Haou.

"What happened?"

"Don't know, I was kicked. "

"But there's no one, so who... ? " The guard Haou kicked glared at another one.

"That's you I'm sure! You were the only one that was behind me! " Jaden and Haou laughed. It was almost true, except that he had the head turned at the opposite direction, and so he didn't see Haou.

"Wha? How can you say this? You little... "

"Oh no not another argument... "

While the two demons started to yell at one another, the others watching, Jaden crawled quickly to the hole and jumped in it, Haou behind him.

They high-fived each other, then Jaden slowly walked along the small cavern-like path. After some time, he saw light through another hole. With caution, he approached it and glued himself to the wall. It was torches burning in the castle's hall. Haou made sure that there was nobody, then made a sign to the other brunet that he could come.

They walked in the castle, sometimes hiding fast as guards or servants appeared out of nowhere, doing their daily tasks. The two brunets were going deeper and deeper in the castle, feeling the power of the artifact.

They finally arrived at the deepest and darker part of the castle, in front of a huge door. They opened it, and smiled when they saw what they were looking for, at the very opposite of them, on a pedestal. They entered the large room, and rushed to it.

When they were in front of it, they stopped, watching it glow. They were so close...

"Why is the door open?" A voice roared. The two vampires froze. They recognized it...

They slowly turned around, and their worst fear were realized: Diablo was standing in the doorway. The demon was taller than them by some good meters. He was all red, and looked like a sort of beast. He had two big horns for ears, and spikes all along his body and tail. Upon saying who was there, his eyes grew wide.

"No... Angel? So Shinon was right... Well I should have guessed since he didn't return." He smirked. "So what are you doing here all alone? Maybe this little artifact here had caught your eyes? Mmmm... I could give it to you, but there's a prize..." He licked his lips.

Jaden growled, remembering now that Diablo had an interest in him. He snarled "Never you red filthy pervert!"

Diablo roared, and glared. "Still rebellious I can see... Well I'll make you learn to listen! "

And with that, he charged at him. Jaden gasped, and ducked on the side. Now there was Diablo between his goal and him. His eyes twitched, then glowed crimson. And the next moment, his armpit connected with the side of the demon head. Said demon took some steps back, then throw a clawed hand at him, leaving scratches on his chest. Jaden grunted in pain, and a moan of agony left his lips when a tail pressed him hard on the wall. Haou screamed his name, and darkness flew from his body toward the demon's tail. Diablo roared in pain, not knowing how this darkness suddenly attacked him. He was even more surprised when Jaden was supporting himself on seemingly thin air. When some hairs were brushed from his face, and Jaden smiled at the place just in front of him, Diablo realized there was a spirit with him. A strong one.

He smiled evilly, and a huge blast of power was thrown at the brunet. Jaden threw his arm in front of him, but it didn't hurt him. He heard Haou screamed, and looked at him... to see him vanished. _**Oh no it was banishing wave! I can't come out now!**_

Jaden paled. That was not good, not good at all... Diablo smirked at him "Now it's time for some fun... "

But before he could make a move, a fireball hit him. He yelped and turned around, angry. Jaden looked at the doorway. Both demon and brunet were shocked to see who was there, through the first in surprise and the other in fear for the ones he saw.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

_To be continued..._


	12. Reinforcement

_**Warning**: Small chapter, violence (battling, still not too descriptive)._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 11: Reinforcement._

Three people were at the doorway, glaring at Diablo. These three were none other than Firion, Ashera and Jesse. Jaden was shivering with fear. He was afraid of what could happen to them, especially Jesse.

Sadly, his demonic opponent saw his look of horror; and when he followed his gaze and met the angry eyes of the only human, an evil smirk made his way on his face. So this one was important to the brown-haired vampire?

Diablo charged at Jesse, who didn't move an inch. Jaden jumped up, intending to tackle the red demon. Neither Diablo nor Jaden expected Topaze Tiger and Amethyst cat to appear from behind the bluenet, clawing and biting at his neck and face. Diablo yelped in pain, more when Jaden land very hard on his back. The demon fell on the floor, too dazzled to move.

Jaden then went straight for his friend and his lover.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you really expect me to stay out of some fun?" Firion said while showing a thumb up.

"I was too worried, and even more when Jesse was hell bent on helping you." She mock-glared at said bluenet.

Jesse scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Jay I know I promised but I... "

Jaden silenced his by a chaste kiss. He smiled at him, neither of them needed to say more.

"By the way Jess, why are the gem beast solid?"

"That's one power I have." Ashera said, winking.

"So don't worry Jaden we are protecting him." Sapphire Pegasus said, and Jaden noticed all the gem beasts were behind his lover (save Amethyst and Topaze, who were watching over the still dazed Diablo, and Rainbow Dragon).

Jaden sighed in defeat. _**At least you're not alone now. **__I know Haou..._

The four heard a growl and two hisses, and turned to see Diablo standing up while the two felines were ready to attack. Firion and Jaden jumped at each of the demon's sides, and Ashera threw a dark wave at him. It wasn't as powerful as Haou's, but it was enough to make the red demon took a step back. The two males used this opportunity to skip at him and kicked him in his stomach. A grunt escaped Diablo's mouth and he flied back. Firion's eyes flashed, and a pillar of flames engulfed the demon. Said Demon screamed, and pain shot in him when dark feathers slashed him everywhere. Then the gem beast attacked him, and even Jesse was surprised at their violence. Ashera, Firion and Jaden stood in front of Diablo, and the beasts were around him.

Diablo went rigid. He looked at them, who were ready to kill him. His eyes fell on the bluenet. With only Ruby on his shoulder. He smirked. Jaden raised an eyebrow at this, then his eyes went wide when he understood who Diablo was looking at.

Before Jaden could do anything, Diablo glowed then became a red mist. The mist shot at Jesse. The bluenet went flying backward, Ruby having been thrown away.

"JESSE! "

_To be continued..._


	13. Haou or Jesse?

_**Warnings**: Violence in battle, a tiny bit of blood._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 12 : Haou or Jesse?_

Jaden ran to his bluenet, as everyone else was frozen. The brunet knelt at his side, and gently picked his head to put it on his legs. Jaden started stroking his hair, desperately calling his name. But Jesse was totally unconscious. Though, Jaden could see his chest rising. _He's still alive... but then what did Diablo do to him? __**Wait a minute... He became... But then, was it...? **_Jaden felt his darker part being hit with realization. Before he could ask what meant, the gold-eyed brunet screamed _**GET AWAY FROM HIM JADEN!**_

At the same moment, Jesse's eyes shot open making Jaden gasped. They were completely pitch black! He grabbed Jaden, and pulled him on the ground, the bluenet towering over him. Jaden blushed, but shivered when he saw an evil smirk crossed his face. Two hands suddenly came around his throat, and started choking him. Jaden looked at his lover in disbelief.

"Jess, why...?" he managed to choke out.

_**Jaden this is not Jesse... **_

_What do you mean? _However, it was 'Jesse' who answered.

"My, My Angel, did your brother not tell you about a special ability of mine? What a shame..." Jaden's eyes widened.

"This voice... no... That can't be true... "

"Yes it is! I, Diablo, is now possessing this human body! And know now, little vampire, that only the artifact you desire can make me leave this body! "

Jaden felt his heart stopped. _The artifact can only be used once... so it's mean... I have to choose between giving his body back to my brother and saving my love?_ He winced when Diablo applied more pressure on his neck. Jaden would have kicked him away if it wasn't Jesse's body. How could he fight now? He couldn't hurt the bluenet!

A blur of brown flashed, and Jesse was sent flying backward. Jaden looked up to see Cobalt eagle glaring directly in the eyes of his possessed master.

The others were around him, too. Firion looked at him.

"I know you can't hurt him, none of us really can, but it's no reason to let him kill you!" He lectured him. Jaden stood up and nodded.

"But what now?"

"Well, it's up to you and your brother." He raised his hand, showing he had the artifact, which look like an egg. "We took it while you were kneeling with Jesse..." He put the artifact in the brunet's hand. "Speak with Haou, we'll occupy him." With that, he and Ashera started attacking him, to make him back away.

Jaden looked at the ground, clutching the egg looking artifact.

_**Jaden, I know you wanted to help me have back my body, because you felt responsible to my death as Sephirot. But there's nothing to discuss here. I can still live in you, Jesse will eventually disappear if Diablo stay in him too long.**_

_But Haou... Can't I save both of you? _

_**Jaden don't be stupid, you know you can't sa-Wait a minute. Maybe you can. **_

_Really? How?_

_**You'll have to trust me on this, little brother...**_

After assuring him he would always trust him, and hearing Haou's plan, Jaden raised his head, fire of determination in his eyes. He took the egg with both hands, pressing it against his heart. Haou appeared, and put his hand on top of his. The egg started glowing. The light was so intense that everyone had to stop fighting and shield their eyes. When the light vanished, along with the artifact, Haou was still standing in front of Jaden, but he was in flesh. He was in his own body. Diablo smirked.

"So this is your choice..." He stopped and frowned when he saw the smirk the two were giving him. Feeling something was wrong; he growled and took a fighting position. But he was very surprised when Jaden walk calmly toward him, his head low.

"Everyone, stand back. It's still Jesse's body..." The others took steps back, as confused as the demon.

Said demon became dizzy, and his eyes grew wide when he spotted a sword going right through his heart. He looked behind him, only to see Haou there, clutching the sword, his eyes glowing gold. Jaden raised his head, his own eyes glowing crimson.

"... and we want his soul back, you filthy demon!"

Jaden's pearl white fang show out, and he bit the neck of his lover body. Diablo felt his strength slowly vanishing while the vampire drank the blood. He then felt darkness entering his body. One look at Haou told him it was the supreme king's darkness. And everything clicked in his mind. Jaden was weakening him so Haou could introduce his darkness in him through the sword. This darkness could throw him out of the bluenet's body. And to do this, they needed to be separate. They had planned everything.

Before he could try to struggle, a sharp pain erupted in his chest. He yelped. The two brothers looked at each other, and back away from him, taking out the sword in the process. No blood came, no wound either, it was a dark magic only Haou could do. Diablo fell to his knee, feeling a sudden dark force overpowering him. He then heard a voice in his head.

_**It feels so good to become alive... But now I have to do what my creator wants... Your soul is mine, demon!**_

A dark red glow surrounded the bluenet, while the demon screamed loudly. Dark fire turned around him. A powerful wave was sent, and Diablo was thrown out of Jesse's body. Jaden rushed to catch him, while Haou looked at Diablo, who was now in his own body. The other just stared, astonished. The demon rose, his body shivering. He panted. Haou was ready to battle him, but was surprised to see him fell down on his knee, screaming. The same fire started burning him. A firestorm blocked the view of the demon, and when it vanished, everyone dropped their jaws open.

Because in Diablo's place was a Jesse-look-alike. When he stood up fully and stretched his arms, they all saw he had the same hairs, darker through, and orange eyes. He was dressed in a tight sleeveless tank top and tight black pants with a sleeveless long dark blue coat. He had arm bands. His body was like Jesse, only more muscular. He grinned at them, and his eyes glowed a little when he saw Haou. In a second, he was behind him, hugging by the waist. Haou blushed and tried to pray him away. The other just chuckled.

"Don't be shy with me, master!" Haou stopped at this.

"Huh?" The bluenet looked at him with a loving gaze.

"When you used your darkness to thrown the demon away, it got mixed with the dark part of Jesse's soul and make me have my own mind. Then I possessed him and I burned Diablo's soul to make my own body. I'm Jehu, and I'm your eternal servant." He purred at him. Haou raised an eyebrow, and blushed hard when Jehu suddenly kissed him. And blushed even more when he felt he didn't want to push him back, instead responding to it.

Jaden chuckled, happy for his brother.

"Ugh..." Jaden looked down, only to see Jesse opening his eyes. He smiled, relieved, and hugged him tightly. Jesse was surprised, but then he recovered and hugged him back.

Ashera and Firion look at the four, a smile on their face. And blushed a dark red when Jehu exclaimed (after breaking apart with Haou), "And now time for you to kiss too!"

Haou whacked him on the head and murmered "Idiot..." But his small smile gave away he liked Jehu's personality.

They all went to Ashera's house, drinking in happiness. They slept here, though four people didn't really sleep at first, judging by the loud moan coming from two rooms. And the morning after, Ashera sent them back to their world.

The gang was happy to see them, and listened to their story. Everything was fine now.

_To be continued..._


	14. Epilogue

_After this Epilogue, there will be two Bonus. However, do know that they are in fact **three** bonus, but this third one is a recap about the various hints I left all through the story about the truth. This third bonus is only on the AO3 profile, so you'll have to check there!_

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Epilogue._

Jaden was on a hill of the island, the wind blowing in his hair. He was smiling with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. It had been one month since they returned from hell. Haou was now known as Haou Yuki, his twin brother. As for Jehu, he had become Jehu Andersen, and he was happy that it was Jesse himself that came with the idea that Jehu should be his brother. Haou and Jehu were inseparable, though it was because Jehu would always follow him, annoying Haou, but Jaden could clearly see that Haou and Jehu were deeply in love, like him and Jesse.

He smiled at the thought, remembering their first date. It was so sweet, well after they had chased Atticus away. Jaden felt strong arms enveloped his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.

"Jaden... Sorry to have taken so long but Jehu wouldn't stop bugging me; thankfully Haou was here to pull at his ear and took him away."

Jaden laughed. "It's okay, Jess, I would always wait for you." He smiled when he saw Jesse blushing.

Then Jesse nuzzled his neck. "Jaden..."

Jaden tilted his head. "Here, drink..."

Jesse murmured a "Thank you." before he bit him and drink his blood. Yes, Jesse was vampire now. A few days after they came back, Jesse suddenly collapsed and went into coma, scaring Jaden. Everyone was worried, and then Jehu had realized what was happening. He explained that the separation between him and Jesse was too much to handle for a human, and that he would die if he stayed human. Jaden had gotten the hint right away, and asked everyone to leave them alone. They had nodded and left, and Jaden had turned him into a vampire. When he woke up, he was actually happy because he could stay with Jaden forever now, and had confessed that he had been thinking of asking him to turn him into a vampire.

Now, they were happy together, and that's all that matter for them; and they were all even more happy when the four of them went to hunt demon. What was better than making the life of all demons hell?

_The end._


	15. Bonus 1

_Here's the first bonus: Jesse and Jaden first date! I hope you will like it!_

_**Warning**: A bit of kissing/making out, but nothing explicit._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Bonus: The first date._

The gang was at Slifer cafeteria, eating and chatting. Jesse was slightly surprised to find that he wasn't hungry at all, but Jaden explained him that it was because he was a vampire now and eating wasn't vital anymore. Jesse had been a vampire for only some hours, and he was learning everything about them. The first thing he learned was to try controlling his strength, after he accidentally destroyed the door knob of the infirmary.

"So what are you going to do this afternoon, mates?" asked Jim to everyone. It was Saturday, meaning free afternoon.

The others replied by some 'Dunno', and Atticus smirked at Jesse and Jaden. "Are you going on a date?"

The two blinked and looked at each other, while Haou and Jehu burst out laughing. The other looked confused, and it was Haou who explained.

"These two just realized they hadn't have a date until now!"

Everyone snickered at the two blushing teens. Atticus suddenly jumped on the table and screamed, "Then I, the Master of love, will make sure you will have the best first date ev-WOAAAAA!"

Jaden and Jesse, who had winced and got angry at the scream, had just caught each of his ankles and made him fall on the floor.

Atticus whined. "Meanies! But you will still have the best first date ever!"

Jesse sighed. He thought, _I feel trouble coming..._

Some moments later, Atticus, actually helped by the whole gang (even Haou and Jehu), had separated them and made them go in two different rooms to dress them.

After an epic struggle (involving a dress and a running Jaden), the two were dressed and the gang made them meet at the beach.

The two looked at each other, blushing madly.

Jaden was wearing a red shirt with tight black pants and had a dark short open jacket. He also had red and black boots.

Jesse was dressed in a sky blue shirt and tight navy blue pants. He had blue boots on too.

Everyone else smiled at the sight of the two teens drooling at each other. "Well have a good date!"

The gang left, but no one noticed that Atticus had quickly taken a sharp turn and had come back to them, spying. He was thinking, _I may have given Jesse advises, but I'll make sure nothing goes wrong!_

Jesse smiled at Jaden and took his hand. "You look gorgeous you know..."

Jaden blushed. "And you're handsome..."

They smiled at each other, and Jesse leaned in for a kiss. Jaden eagerly welcomed it, and they shared a passionate kiss. Atticus almost had a nosebleed when Jesse's hands found their way under the brunette's shirt and stroked his back, making his lover moaned.

They broke apart, panting. Then they started walking along the beach, hand in hand. They were enjoying each other's closeness, smiling.

After some walking, the two settled on a table near the ice cream shop, and they started eating ice-creams. Jesse was giggling at his lover, seeing his boyfriend had ice-cream all around his mouth and some of his cheek. Jesse chuckled at Jaden's blush, and licked his cheek and the side of his lips.

"It tastes better on you, you know..."

Jaden was now rivaling a tomato. Jesse smirked at him, then he paid and the two left. Not noticing Atticus had faint, drooling.

Then they went to a special room in the main building, the students called it 'DA's cinema' because it had a large screen and films were in the room just after for the students. Jesse wisely chose a horror movie, and was smiling contently as Jaden was hiding in his chest all the time. When it was finished, they left, Jaden pouting at him.

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they heard an 'Awwww'. Truth, they had felt like they were being watched, but neither saw anyone. But now it was clear to them someone had been following them. They glared at the bushes, where the sound had come from.

Atticus shivered in fear. He hoped he was well hidden, hoping they wouldn't see him and leave. Or that he could escape. No such luck. He yelped when two boots slammed near each side of his face. He looked in fear at Jaden and Jesse. The evil matching smirks they wore was scaring him to no end. So much he passed out. Jaden and Jesse smirked contently, knowing he wouldn't bother them again. They hold hands again and left.

It was now the end of the day, and Jesse was guiding Jaden trough the forest. Jaden felt Jesse took him in his arm and jumped. He laid Jaden on the ground, well not the ground, Jaden could sense it; and sat behind him. He wrapped his arm around him and whispered in his ear: "You can look now, Jay..."

The brunette opened his eyes, and gasped. They were sitting on a tree, his branches making a sort of cocoon around them. And above them, the sky and his many stars was visible. "Oh Jess..."

The bluenet laid in answer, making Jaden lie on his chest, and stroke his hairs. "I found this spot once, and I was waiting the right moment to show it to you."

Jaden smiled at him, his eyes shining with joy. "It's so beautiful!"

Jesse smiled tenderly at him and whispered huskily in his ear, "Not as much as you, my dear Jaden..."

Jaden blushed, then moaned when Jesse pressed his lips lightly to his neck. Jesse's hands went under his shirt, stroking his hips.

The two looked at the stars, sometime exchanging kisses.

Eventually, Jaden fell asleep on Jesse. The emerald-eyed boy smiled down at him, and hugged him. He chuckled when Jaden snuggled into his chest, then buried his nose in his lover's hairs and fell asleep too. Two gold eyes looked fondly at the two from not too far, two orange hues joining not too long after. The two persons left, leaving the happy couple to enjoy their own date.


	16. Bonus 2

_And here's the second Bonus! Reminder that the last Bonus can be found on AO3, but in the meantime, this is the official end of this story. You can find me at chrismerysblog dot tumblr dot com, and while it isn't planned anytime soon, I will rewrite this story!_

_**Warning**: Jehu being a bit of a pervert. Implicit sex scene (the full version is on AO3)._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Bonus 2: How Jehu and Haou got together._

After the fight with Diablo; Jaden, Haou, Jesse, Jehu, Ashera and Firion went to Ashera's house. They needed to tend their wounds. Jaden and Haou were already half-healed, thank to their vampiric blood. Ashera and Firion were fine, as well as Jehu. The only one with deep wounds was Jesse. Not that he really minded, since Jaden was tending his wounds, and he really loved to sense his lover's hands on his chest.

Jehu looked at the two, then at Haou, who was having some troubles with a wound on his back. The orange-eyed bluenet smirked, then walked to stand right behind Haou. He tried not to drool at his shirtless form, and took the aid-kit from his hands.

Haou raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping." And he started tending his wounds.

He smirked when he saw that Haou was blushing and biting his lips to stop a moan from escaping. One of his hands started going lower, brushing the brunet's pants. Haou stiffened, and unhappily for him, Jehu didn't see him twitch. Jehu smirked and brushed the gold-eyed vampire's lower back... and yelped when Haou twirled around and smacked him, HARD.

"OW!" He fell on his butt. "That hurts!"

"That's the point, you brainless pervert!"

"Hey! It's not my fault if you have the body of a god- PUT THAT DOWN!" Jehu then screamed and ran away, chased by Haou who had grabbed a decorative sword. Jaden and Jesse were rolling on the floor from laughter, Ashera just sighed, and Firion was smirking in amusement.

Jehu managed to run outside when he slipped and fell. Haou tripped on him and fell beside him, the sword leaving his hands to slide away. Jehu used this opportunity and pinned him down.

He whispered seductively in his ear, "And now, what should I do?"

Pink appeared on Haou's face, and he glared at Jehu. "Get. Off!"

"I don't think I can; there is something so much better I could do..."

Haou growled, and Jehu shivered a little. He was glad look couldn't kill, or he would have been dead ten times by now. But he didn't realize that looks COULD warn from imminent doom...

He only realized it when Haou kneeled him between the legs, as hard as he could. Jehu screamed and fell on the ground.

"OW OW OW!" Haou smirked down at him.

"You're right, there was something so much better to do." And he left him there to go inside.

It was dinner time now, and Jaden and Jesse were chatting happily, wondering how their friends will react tomorrow. Haou was eating in silence, but he froze and twitched when a leg was stroking his own. He glared at his left, where Jehu was. Haou mentally cursed himself to have waited until Jaden dragged him here because when he had arrived, the only seat available was at Jehu's right.

Haou whacked Jehu's leg, making the bluenette jump slightly and remove his leg. He pouted at him, then smirked when Haou blushed a little. Jehu knew Haou was just afraid to love someone.

Eventually, everyone was in his own bed. Well, two persons were in the same bed, as the sound coming from their room suggested. Haou smirked; he was going to tease his twin for this tomorrow. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, when he heard his door open and close. If he was deep asleep, he wouldn't have heard it. He didn't move, making him look like he was sleeping. The person came closer, then sat on his bed. Haou was ready to strike, but the thought of hitting the person left his mind when a hand started stroking his hairs lovingly. His heart started beating faster as the person laid down behind him and slipped there arms around his waist. He felt a kiss on his neck, and couldn't help but open his eyes. He met two loving orange eyes.

"W-What are you doing here, Jehu?"

Jehu smiled at him, and he could feel his face flushed more, even more when he kissed his cheek. He murmured, "I'm here to make sure you'll never be alone..."

Haou looked at him, and couldn't fight back when he saw the love and devotion in the orange hues. "J-Jehu..."

He gasped when the only answer he got was lips pressing firmly on his own. He felt Jehu took his face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Haou's arms wrapped around the other's neck on their own, and Haou finally closed his eyes and kissed back. Jehu licked his lips, and he parted them, letting his tongue slip in his mouth and fight with his own tongue. Jehu's hands slowly left his face to trail along his neck softly, then in a feather-like touch, they stroked his sides. Haou shuddered and moaned, while Jehu was mapping at his mouth, devouring it with passion. Haou arched up against him when Jehu pressed his body down against Haou, his knee brushing between his legs.

The two parted for air, Haou letting a moan out. He then panted, Jehu looking at him in pure love, his lust showing too. He kissed the other again, but only in a slight touch, then kissed his cheek and finally nipped at his left ear. He whispered huskily, "Haou...can I make you mine?"

Haou moaned, and closed his eyes in pleasure, nodding. How could such little things feel so good? Jehu smiled at him, his eyes shining with joy. He kissed the brunet's neck lightly, making him shiver. He did again, then pressed his lips once more, but this time he didn't remove them and instead trailed them up and down his neck.

"Jehu..." Haou moaned. He moaned again, louder, when the bluenet bit his neck, then licked and nipped at it. Haou was panting, he never knew even the slightest touch could be so pleasurable. He realized it was certainly his vampiric side that made him more sensitive. He moaned loudly again when Jehu sucked at the same spot, leaving a mark.

Jehu smirked at him. "Now everyone will know you're mine and mine alone."

...

Haou shivered a little, and Jehu eyes' softened. He kissed him gently, and whispered, "I'll be gentle, my Haou... I love you..."

These words made Haou feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, "J-Jehu... I love you too..."

...

He removed his boxers, and took out a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Haou raised an eyebrow at this.

"Mind to explain this?"

"I put it here while you were in the bathroom earlier, I would have used it for the fingers too, but you didn't let me, my naughty king."

Haou blushed but glared a little. "So you planned this?"

"Well yeah, but you don't seem to mind." Jehu almost laughed at the crimson blush.

"S-Shut up! I-I.." Haou was silenced by Jehu's lips.

...

Jehu fell on top of Haou, the two panting. When he came back from his sex high, Jehu slipped out of him and rolled beside him, taking him in his arm. Haou put is head on his chest, and the bluenet's heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Jehu chuckled at the cuteness of sleeping Haou, and kissed his forehead. "Good night, my love..."

The next morning, Haou woke up, feeling happy and warm. The first thing he saw was the sleeping face of Jehu, and he thought _So cute..._

He carefully slipped out of his arm, and went out of the bed. He took his clothes and put them on, only to yelp in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around him, a nose taking in his scent.

"Haou..." His voice was still sleepy.

"Stay in bed, you're half-asleep." Jehu shook his head.

"I can't, it woke me when your warmth vanished."

Haou blushed. "Oh well, let's get breakfast then."

Some minutes later, they joined everyone else for breakfast. Haou snickered when he saw Jaden hitting his head on the table.

"Dear brother, you should sleep at night, or at least let everyone else sleep." He smirked when Jaden snapped his head up and stuttered, Jesse choking on the food.

Then Firion looked at Haou and deadpanned, "I could say the same thing for you, beside you two were louder."

Haou spat out his fruit juice, soaking Firion since he was in front of him. Jehu just laughed, though his cheeks were a light pink.

Haou looked at Jehu intensely. "Stop laughing you dimwit!"

"Aww Haou, but it was so true!"

Haou twitched, then stood up and sat on Jehu's laps.

"Oh Jehu~~" Jehu didn't know if he should be happy or afraid.

"Y-Yeah?"

Jehu saw Jaden and Jesse looking fearfully behind him, and turned his head a little, seeing the same sword that yesterday hovering above him.

He shrieked and jumped away, making Haou fell. Haou glared coldly at him, his best death glare that could freeze hell ten times.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Jehu screamed and ran away, Haou hot on his heels. "BUT HAOU-CHA-AHHHH"

He was cut when Haou had thrown the sword and it missed his head by only a few inches. Then Haou jumped on him and tackled him.

"I'll strangle you!"

Jehu, sensing imminent doom, did the only thing he could think to save his ass: he leaned up and kissed him. Thankfully, it worked, as Haou melted and kissed back.

When the two parted, Haou's eyes were glazed, then a feral smirk appeared on his face.

"Wait for tonight, I'll get you for this, I have some cuffs somewhere... And a blindfold..."

Jehu gulped, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Judging by the loud screams that was heard in all the Slifer dorm that night, Jaden and Jesse were sure the puppy dog eyes didn't work, albeit it sure turned Haou on...


End file.
